


Not Anymore

by Annie17851



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon during the dance at the Miss Mystic Falls contest in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I did several years ago; not sure I ever posted it anywhere. Fluff

I step in to take Stefan’s place at the bottom of the stairs without even thinking twice, and I can see the flash of confusion on her face. Doesn’t matter. I won’t see her humiliated. I will be sure to deal with Stefan later, wherever he is. And wherever that is, it can’t be a good thing, considering his actions for the last few days. I have always taunted him for turning his back on his (un)natural vampire tendencies, but this angers me.

Yes, Elena now. Stefan later.

I guess I might have been called a dandy, or worse, back in my human days, but I am not one now. I’m not as comfortable walking out into this curious throng of celebratory townspeople as I appear to be. Elena’s hand is branding mine as we make our way out to the grassy lawn for the dance.

I know this dance, of course, having gone through these steps countless times at countless cotillions with boring, tedious women not worth remembering. But I was a hunter then, a stalker. Not anymore, not right at this moment. I know this even before we have done the obligatory bow.

I whisper to Elena that I just want to get through this, and bowing takes me a bit too close to her. I have been close to her before, but this is different. We have to make nice now. Her perfume, lavender, lilac, something, I’m not sure, something wonderful, makes me reluctant to move back away from her into position again, but I anticipate the rest of the dance, so I get back into line. The music starts and we all move.

Step in, my right hand to her left, circle around to my left, and she follows effortlessly. She holds my gaze exactly as she has been taught. She holds my gaze because I don’t want to look away. I can feel the heat from her hand on mine. So close, no touching.

Step back again, and I lose the heat, step forward once more with my left hand raised to her right this time, and now I circle right. This is a mating dance if there ever was one, and an almost-smile escapes me briefly. I would like to think I have her mesmerized, but know that can’t be possible. She has protection.

One more step away, then forward for two hands to meet two hands. Her own gaze into mine has intensified, she’s into it now. One more circle to my left, and I can feel the warmth radiating from her hands to mine, try to get them as close together as I can without touching. Then I can take her in my arms for the rest of the dance and this is amazing. Everyone else is gone; there is only Elena and me, moving to the music. She graces me with a small smile, comfortable here in my arms, and this realization is strange to me. Women in my arms are usually hypnotized or dead and always end up covered in blood. She is unafraid, and I realize that she has been afraid of me on very few occasions. Is it faith in the vervain? Is it something else?

The dance ends and I step away from her, immediately missing the heat of her body near mine.

She’s not Katherine. Not anymore. She’s Elena.

She belongs to my brother. But maybe not anymore.


End file.
